shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Grogar unites the villains
This is how Grogar unites the villains goes in The Beginning of the End. then cut to the Skeksis and the Power Rangers villains SkekAyuk: What happens now? SkekZok: We make a new plan. Evox: I agree, but what? disappear as we see Chrysalis in the woods Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I'll defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! evilly They will pay for stealing my kingdom! carves more logs from changelings. Then we see Tartarus as Tirek draws lines when she hears Cozy Glow Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Tirek: It is Lord Tirek, and what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just want to make sure you can see my best friend sculptures! points at it as he rolls his eyes. He sees his lines and groans as he and Cozy suddenly disappear. Then we see a cave as a brown stick draws a blue circle as we view black smoke and green eyes we cut to a skull lair as the Skeksis, the Power Rangers villains, Tirek, Cozy Glow and Chrysalis are teleported Roxy (avatar): Where are we? Scrozzle: How was I supposed to know? Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow in surprise Chrysalis? Tirek? Cozy Glow? Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Scrozzle! Tirek: A changeling? Scrozzle? Cozy Glow See? They get it. rolls her eyes Queen Machina: Who are you? Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, Queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! down Why did you summon me? What do you want? Cozy Glow: and hides behind Tirek Oh, golly. We didn't bring you. I thought you freed us from Tartarus! Blaze (avatar): And we thought you brought us here. Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must've been somepony very powerful indeed. Evox: Who dares pull the all-powerful Evox from the base?! SkekSo: Or the Lords of the Crystal?! King Sombra: laughs the villains see King Sombra in surprise SkekTek: King Sombra! You're alive! Lord Arcanon: But we thought you were dead. SkekMal: Why did you summon us?! We demand to know! Grogar: He didn't. see Grogar as King Sombra teleports and he has his hooves on a table with a crystal ball Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. and Tirek gasp in shock Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Tirek: I thought you were just a legend. King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? Prince Vekar: So, Grogar does exist. villains approach Grogar Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle, Mac Grimborn and their friends once and for all. laughs SkekUng: Who is this "Grogar" creature? Grogar: I am pleased you inquired, General. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. a yellow ball and feeds it to Tirek as he grows into his second form Tirek: kisses Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". SkekSo: Is that so? How are you still alive? Grogar: I used my powers to bring Sombra back from the dead. Madame Odius: How did you get your "Father of Monsters" title, great Emperor? Grogar: I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to roam freely. And my reign was fear-soaked darkness in Equestria. Thrax: Oh, please! That was until Grimborn's ancestor, Gusty the Great banished you to the darkness. Grogar: That fool believed taking my Bell would defeat me, but she only weakened me temporarily. SkekTek: I relish such a challenge, Grogar. Grogar: Silence! I've spent a millennia, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I have watched your humiliating defeats at the hooves and hands of six puny ponies and a team of heroes. Do you know why they've always bested you? SkekOk: Because they defy us! Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky! Trakeena: Because they will always protect the Quasar Sabers! Grogar: It is because they work together. King Mondo: Of course! Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, they are formidable force! Perhaps we can use their own tactic against them. Prince Sprocket: I feel a plan brewing. Brace yourselves, brave Tirek, clever Chrysalis, fierce Sombra and Cozy Glow. Vrak: What are you suggesting, Grogar? Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me. And together, Equestria will be ours. Psycho Red: Then what do we have to lose? delighted That's a great idea! It's a deal. Sombra is uninterested King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! SkekMal: Useless coward! challenges Grogar King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! SkekSo: You will take Chamberlain and the Ritual Master to help you. Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me. SkekSil: Grogar no worry. I make sure Sombra never fails, yes? King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? SkekAyuk: Then we will drink your essence! Grogar: And I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— Grogar sends Sombra, SkekSil, and SkekZok away Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves as Tirek and Chrysalis raise their eyebrows Nayzor: Working together does sound like making allies. Mandilok: Well, these two are in luck, because we know all about that! Lothor: groans